


The Story of Them

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Story of Them [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean at Stanford, F/M, M/M, Threesome, dean is a good boyfriend, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of them was in Dean's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 5 for my [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)   card!  This was for the prompt of bubble bath. 

  
Jess sighed as she stepped into the apartment, dropping her backpack wearily as she kicked her shoes off beside the door.  She knew Dean was home, had just gotten off the phone with him ten minutes before her shift at the coffee shop ended but she couldn’t hear him.  He was notorious for napping and the fact that she knew it made her smile a little. 

It’d only been a few months since Sam and Dean’s reconciliation and their little dark secret had come out, both brothers terrified of the consequences of her discovery but Jess had reminded them firmly that she wasn’t stupid.  She was working on her masters in Psychology after all, and how they thought she could be so firmly rooted in a field about observation and study of the human psyche and not apply it to her boyfriend was beyond her.  Because beyond the sweet boy that Sam could be, beyond the beauty of his appearance and the tone of his muscles, there was a strength in Sam that went beyond everything else.  There was the young man who never feared a fight, who never backed down, and who never failed to help someone in need.  There was the young man who took care of his friends and never let anyone get taken advantage of in the dorms.

But there was the young man who had looked like he was about to cry the first time someone made the mistake of calling him Sammy.  There was the young man who couldn’t read unless he was surrounded by his friends, laughing and joking and who let slip that most of his life he’d spent studying in the corner of rowdy bars while his Dad worked bar and his brother kept an eye out for trouble.  There was a young man who, had no idea how to cook or clean or grocery shop or really take care of himself. 

A few slips over two years and Jess knew that whatever else Sam’s brother had been, he had been Sam’s everything.  That the two boys had nothing but a life on the road and each other to trust and even if someone else might think it unhealthy, she could see the love that burned in Sam’s eyes when he spoke of Dean, of the time the heater went out and they slept wrapped around each other in the back of the Impala, of finding a swimming hole in the summer and going skinny dipping.  He was sharing his good memories with her, but she knew Sam well enough to know that there was a part he was keeping to himself.

When she met Dean for the first time, she understood why.  As rough around the edges as his brother was, Dean was beautiful and the way he watched Sam left little room to doubt that Dean loved Sam as much as Sam loved him.  In the same way he loved him.  Instead of feeling threatened though, Dean had tucked her under his arm and accepted her place in Sam’s life, just as she accepted his.  It was an uneasy truce at first, neither knowing when and where it was okay to touch or tease.  Dean never did anything ‘unbrotherly’ while Jess was there but she could see the marks on Sam’s body when they made love and she treasured each spot, like a treasure map that could reveal the story of them.

That was before though.  A bar fight a couple months back had changed everything.  Dean had carried Sam into their bedroom, and with hands far gentler than she had ever imagined, Dean stripped his clothes away, cleaning and bandaging Sam’s wounds.

“Think you got a bruised rib there, Sammy,” Dean had said as his fingers trailed over the wrapping and then up to the naked flesh above it.

“Next time remind me not to hustle against lumber jacks.”

Dean had let out a laugh and then Sam had moved, catching his brother’s lips in a kiss.  When Dean had pressed him down onto the mattress, worshipping Sam in a way she had always tried to imitate, Sam had held out his hand to her and she had gone to them.  She had ever since.

She thought about joining Dean in bed.  If she undressed quickly and pressed up against him, he’d wrap an arm around her and pull her even tighter, nose his way up until his lips were at the nape of her neck and his nose buried in her hair.  She could get maybe an hour nap before Sam got home from work and they had to worry about things like dinner and studying and continuing her never ending crusade to get Dean to apply for a junior college.

She stepped into the bedroom and was disappointed to see the bed made and Dean no where to be found.  An arm came up around her waist and she jumped, screaming as she tried to turn away from the arms of her attacker.

Dean’s laughter stopped her though even as his arm tightened around her waist to keep her close.  “Shhh… no need to get in such a panic, Princess,” he said, kissing her neck softly as she tried to look up and glare at him.  “Come on, got something for you and it’ll be cold if you sit there trying to be mad at me.”

Dean didn’t give her a chance to reply before he reached to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head.  There was nothing sexual about the way his fingers curled around her sides, trailing lightly over her skin, but there was so much love in the gesture that it took her breath away.  When he undid her pants she let him slide the clothes off her body and when she was completely nude, allowed him to lead her into the bathroom.

The overhead light was off and Dean had found her stash of votives and had them lit around the edges of the sink.  The window was blocked off with dark fabric and steam rose from the bubble covered waters in a scent that just made her take it in.

“Dean?”

“Know you had a hard day, Princess,” he said softly, taking her by one hand and leading her to the bath.  He held her hand as she stepped in, as if he was afraid she’d slip.  The water was perfect and as she sank down into it the water was almost at the edge of the tub. 

“God I needed this,” she whispered as she closed her eyes, leaning back against the bath pillow that she knew had been folded up and tossed into the bedroom closet since she and Sam had moved in. 

The soft laps of the water made her open her eyes and she watched as Dean took a sponge and wet it before softly running it down her arm.  It was soothing and she closed her eyes again, giving herself over to Dean’s ministrations.

She heard the soft snort of Dean’s laughter and smiled.  “Take a nap sweetheart.  Nothing wrong with unwinding a bit for the Sasquatch gets home.”

There was so much affection in his voice, a love that went so damn deep and now more than ever she felt grateful that Dean had allowed her this, that he’d taken her in and that he had loved her instantly as an extension of Sam, but that he’d come to love her for herself as well. 

“No wonder he loves you,” she whispered into the quiet of the room.   The press of Dean’s lips was the only answer.  That was the only answer.  The story of them was in Dean’s lips, the way he marked his brother’s body, the way he kissed Jess.  Stories never told, but there if you were willing to follow the treasure map to the story of them.

 

 

 


End file.
